


Resolutions

by Angylsmuse, Rina9294



Series: Heroes [7]
Category: Nightwing (Comics), Smallville, Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Holidays, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 05:54:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9586733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angylsmuse/pseuds/Angylsmuse, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rina9294/pseuds/Rina9294
Summary: The boys head to Gotham for Bruce's New Year's Eve Party, and fun ensues.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted December 2004.

Gotham Airport, December 29, 2004

Dick Grayson grinned as he stepped out of the terminal to see the sleek black Rolls waiting for him. Leave it to Bruce to pick them up in style.

The bump of a familiar body behind him made him chuckle. "Forgot to watch where you were going again, didn’t you?" Dick asked, turning to his lover of six months, Clark Kent, formerly of Smallville and currently a resident of Metropolis and a first year university student at Metropolis U.

The couple had just spent a wonderful country Christmas on the Kent family farm, and now it was time to visit the other side of their rather bizarre family, this time in Gotham. New Year’s was being spent at Wayne Manor.

Grinning at the ingenuous blush that spread over Clark’s cheeks, Dick couldn’t help but lean in and steal a heated kiss. He was a romantic sap when it came to the younger man, and he couldn’t deny it. Head over heels, completely gone, in lala land. Adoration wouldn’t be too far off the mark.

Distantly he heard the snapping of camera shutters and the murmur of reporters. This was big news, after all. Dick Grayson, adopted son of Bruce Wayne and heir to the Wayne family fortune, had just arrived back in Gotham and was kissing another man in broad daylight. The scandal rags were going to have a field day. The Wayne Heir was gay!

Shrugging his shoulders mentally, Dick didn’t bother to stop what he was doing; kissing Clark was far too pleasurable. It would have come out sooner or later, irregardless, and quite frankly he wanted the whole world to know he was in love with this man. It was only when he heard a familiar throat being cleared that he managed to pull away and look at Alfred with a chagrined ‘oops, caught in the act’ look. "Hey Al, uh, sorry, but he was just too cute to resist!"

"I’ll take your word for it, young sir. It’s good to have you home again. And welcome home to you too, Master Clark. Let me just take your..."

"Drop those bags, Alfred Pennyworth!" Dick growled, shooting the older man a dirty look. "We can take care of them ourselves." Walking over to the man he considered a grandfather of sorts, Dick hugged him fiercely. "I’ve missed you," he grinned, and then let the Englishman go, watching his fight between pleasure and the need for proper British decorum.

"Bruce working today?" Dick asked, flinging his and Clark’s suitcases into the trunk as he listened to Alfred’s affirmation. Dick continued to ignore the reporters clamoring for a good sound byte with the ease of one long familiar with this lifestyle, but Clark had a deer in the headlights look going, so Dick took pity and nudged him into the Rolls, glad of the blackout windows that Bruce always insisted on.

"You okay?" he murmured as Alfred closed the door and rounded to the driver’s seat, "You look a little shell shocked."

Clark shook his head and looked out at the windows at the mobs of photographers. "It’s easy to forget, when it’s just you and me, just who you are."

"I’m the guy who’s so madly in love with you he’d be your devoted slave if you just asked," Dick replied, finger hooking under Clark’s chin to turn him back towards Dick. "I wish I had the power to make them disappear, but despite the costume I’m still a normal type human. Nothing up my sleeves, I’m afraid.

"That said, just say the word if you want me to tone it down in public while we’re here. I mean no one gives a rat’s ass," up front Alfred cleared his throat loudly in reminder, causing Dick to blush slightly. "I mean, no one cares who I am in Metropolis because they’ve got Luthor to chase after, but here... I’m one of the big fish. I get that. If you want me to behave myself, well, I won’t say that it won’t be a problem, but I’ll do it for you."

Clark smiled and cupped a large hand around the side of Dick’s face. "I can deal with it, Dick; I have before, and besides, you need people gawking at your gorgeousness or you won’t be fit to live with."

Dick quirked an eyebrow at the taller man. "You know, I _can_ ask Al to put you in the guest wing, brat," he threatened without heat. "Keep pushing your luck and I may just do that."

"You can, but you won’t," Clark grinned. "And he wouldn’t do that even if you did ask, right, Alfred?"

"As you say, young sir. One does not interfere in a couple’s domestic life if one knows what is best for one’s health. Especially when the partners are yourself and Master Richard," Alfred intoned solemnly, although the eyes that glanced through the rearview mirror were dancing with mirth.

"Gee, the support is underwhelming," Dick sighed in defeat. "Guess that means I’m stuck with you, doesn’t it?" he laughed, pulling Clark in for a kiss. "Good thing I love you as much as I do."

Clark snorted. "Like you’d ever be with anyone you didn’t want to be," he chuckled.

Dick sniggered in agreement. "Well, that only goes to prove that I want to be with you, doesn’t it?" the raven haired man laughed, wrapping his arm around Clark’s waist and settling himself so that his head rested on the taller man’s shoulder. Outside, the busy streets of Gotham gave way to the quieter suburbs and finally the peace of the country as they left the city and headed towards Wayne Manor.

"So, Al, is Bruce having the party at home this year, or are we taking over the Gotham Arms ballroom again?"

"Master Bruce wanted to have only the private celebration at home this year, young sir. The ballroom has been reserved for the one that will be the actual society function."

"Leave it to Bruce to cover all the bases," Dick had to laugh. "Ready to dance the night away with me, hot stuff?" he continued, leering up at Clark.

"Unless Tim cuts in," Clark chuckled. "And you know Barbara will want to get out there with both of us."

"Tim is keeping his hands to himself. If he wants to experiment he can go bother Impulse or someone, you’re off limits," Dick growled. "As for Barbara, I’d rather take on the Joker, Harley Quinn, Poison Ivy, Blockbuster _and_ Lady Vic at the same time rather than making her cranky so you’re on your own if she pinches, fondles or other wise manhandles anything."

Clark looked at Dick strangely. "I don’t think she’ll be doing that, I just meant she’ll probably want to dance with us both."

Dick colored with a slightly guilty flush. "So I get a little bit jealous when it comes to you, can’t help it. I’m crazy about you."

"Actually, you’re crazy all the time, but that’s one of the things I love about you," Clark chuckled, leaning over to kiss Dick soundly.

"Oy, I’m in love with Shecky Green now," Dick moaned but allowed himself to be seduced by Clark’s mouth.

"Who?" Clark muttered, nibbling Dick’s lower lip.

"Shecky Green, you know, the comedian... never mind," Dick sighed while Alfred coughed to hide his amusement. There was no accounting for the comedic tastes of some people.

Deciding to just give in and go with the flow, Dick allowed himself to be seduced by Clark’s mouth, spending the rest of the journey to the Manor in a happy fugue of making out in the back seat of ‘dad’s’ Rolls Royce.

Coming up for air, Clark realized with a start that they weren’t moving any longer, and in fact, were pulled up in front of Wayne Manor and the owner of said manor was looking in at them through the open door, an amused expression on his face. "Guess we’re there," he muttered, fighting his blush and sighing when he failed.

"Not yet but we will be," Dick whispered, nipping on Clark’s earlobe before climbing out of the car to ignore the proffered hand of his ‘dad’ and pull Bruce into a bear hug.

Bruce’s eyebrow went up a notch as he returned the hug. "What, you haven’t been receiving enough affection from your boyfriend, Dick?" he teased with mild amusement. "Or are you becoming less ‘citified’?"

"Elitest snob," Dick shot back with easy grace. "So, how goes the world of corporate finance, philanthropy and playboy-ism... is that _Selina_?" Dick asked, slacked jawed at the sight of the sultry raven-haired vixen who was the alter ego of none other than Catwoman poking her head out of the open doorway. "Bruce? Care to explain?"

"Not here. Later. Clark, it’s good to see you again. How are Jonathan and Martha?"

"Good thanks, Bruce," Clark smiled, shaking Bruce’s hand, then scooting around the back of the car. "I’ve got that, Alfred," he said, grabbing their bags when the older gentleman opened the trunk.

Alfred fought against a smile as Clark hefted the luggage with no sign of strain. "I must say, you make me feel rather superfluous, Master Clark," he teased, closing the trunk after Clark had finished. "Well, you’ll be in your usual room, young sirs, and I’ll leave you to it. I have to return to overseeing the preparations for the party.

"You may want to at least give a few of the bags to Master Dick, young sir, we have guests in the house at the moment. Keep up appearances, so to speak." And with that Alfred returned to the car and swung it around the manor to park it in the garage.

"Here, Clark, let me take a few," Bruce offered, taking the top suitcase and a valise from the younger man. Dick too took a few items to distribute their things equally.

"Dick? Try and get along with Selina, okay? She’s... important to me," Bruce requested quietly as they headed up the steps.

"Just don’t expect me to call her ‘mom’, okay?" Dick said with a sigh, giving in. "Does she know about my extracurricular activities? I need to know what to," Dick paused, forcing back the ‘be suspicious of’ he’d nearly tacked on the end of his sentence, and then quickly finished, "avoid if need be, conversation wise."

"She knows you were Robin and that you used to live in Bludhaven where Nightwing once worked. She also knows you live in Metropolis now with Clark, and that Nightwing has relocated there. Chances are she’s figured it out, but she hasn’t said anything."

"Right, I’ll avoid the subject then. Just tell her to keep her claws off of Clark, okay? He’s claimed," Dick teased, knowing full well that his lover was listening. "I don’t want to have to get into a catfight for him."

"Dick," Bruce groaned. "That’s atrocious, even for you."

***

Dick slapped Clark’s hands away from his bowtie, straightening it for the umpteenth time. "Babe, I love you but if you touch that once more, alien strength or not I _am_ gonna spank you. I’ll find a way to do it, believe me!"

That said, Dick finished tying his own tie before turning back to the mirror to give himself a final, critical once over. "I love the party, I love seeing my friends and family, but I hate the other stuff that goes on at these things. If it were just all of _us_ it would be great!" Dick sighed, turning back to Clark, "but, Bruce is the richest man along the eastern seaboard, head of multiple charities, and fodder for the press so... there’s gonna be schmoozing."

Wrapping his arms around his lover’s waist, Dick pulled Clark close. "Don’t leave me alone for a second, promise? I might have some rabid mama trying to get me in a compromising position with her daughter so they can get their hands on the Wayne family fortune. You have to protect me from the hordes!" he whispered melodramatically, his blue eyes dancing with merriment.

"Should I go find the batcuffs?" Clark asked, grinning mischievously.

"How about we save that for _after_ the party," Dick purred, tugging Clark down for a hungry kiss. "You can tie me up and do whatever you want with me."

"Oh **YEUCH**!!!! That is one mental image I really can live without, pervs!"

Tim Drake lounged in the doorway that separated Dick’s bedroom from his lounge area, a grin splitting his face from ear to ear. "You two really gotta learn to lock the doors if you’re gonna do stuff like that. Oops, that’s right, they _were_ locked. Damn, I’m good!"

Dick bit back the urge to strangle the teen, knowing that Tim was just being... Tim.

"Hey, you pick the locks, you get what you deserve. I’m just sorry we weren’t hot, sweaty, naked and moaning - just so we could have given your voyeuristic tendencies something really worth watching."

"Awh man, that’s _rank_ , dude," Tim shuddered, looking thoroughly repulsed. "I’ve seen your naked ass enough when you were getting it sewn up for one thing or another, I so don’t need any more mental scarring in my young life."

"Then don’t pick the locks," Dick smirked, winning the round. "So, party time yet?"

"Babs just arrived, said she wanted to see her boys, so I’m here to tell her boys to appear before her highness. Then we hop in the cars and get whisked off to make our ‘grand family entrance’ and we’ll be one big happy batclan, incognito of course. Commissioner Gordon will be joining us there to escort Babs, since you’ve gone and gotten yourself attached and I’m too young."

Clark sighed, trying hard to look put upon. "No kinky sex for us for a while then, Dick; but Tim, if you want to learn anything new, I’m sure we can show you later."

"Yeah, you should see what we get up to when Clark decides to float," Dick chuckled evilly.

" ** _DUDE_**! My innocent ears can’t take this! I’m outta here!" Tim whined, bolting out of the door.

"That was far too easy," Dick mused. "Remind me to check the room for hidden cameras and mikes when we get back after the party." Reaching for his tuxedo jacket, Dick quickly shrugged into it and buttoned it, checking the line in the mirror with one last, approving glance. "C’mon, babe, let’s go ring in the new year with family and friends and the rest of Gotham society."

***

The champagne flowed almost as freely as the gossip and innuendo. Bruce presided over his bash with an absentminded panache that fooled even the sharpest of eyes, but all the while watched, learned and listened. He got some damned good intel and what he didn’t get, Tim, Dick or Selina did.

It was nice, not having Catwoman as an adversary anymore but as a psuedo ally. Oh, she still went her own way with her P.I. agency and they still clashed from time to time, rather like Dick did with the Huntress when they met up, but in the end they were all on the same team, they simply had different methods. He had a strange family, but it was a close knit one nonetheless.

"Enjoying yourself, lover?" Selina purred, sidling up next to him and wrapping his arms around her waist as she took a place in front of him.

"Surprisingly enough, yes," Bruce replied, satisfied with his lot for once. Even playing the fop didn’t bother him so much tonight, because the ones that mattered to him the most were close by and knew him for what he was.

Selina’s sharp feline-like eyes swept the dance floor and settled on Dick, who was happily doing some dirty dancing with his beau, making no effort to at least attempt to follow decorum. "He’s gotta be something special to have captivated the little bird as much as he has," she commented quietly.

"You’ll find that our Mr. Kent is a man of incredible depth and scope, despite his wholesome, down home exterior. He’s definitely a cut above," Bruce murmured, an enigmatic smile on his face as he thought of just how far ‘above’ Clark had come from. "He gives Dick a stability that he’s never had before. He’s given him something that he’s never had before - unconditional love."

"Bruce..."

"No, Selina, it’s okay. I could never be what he lost, I didn’t know how. I was a friend, a guardian and a teacher. I love him, make no mistake, he’s my son in every way but blood, but ours has always been a rather... tempestuous relationship. Clark gives him peace. They fit," Bruce smiled. "They’re going to make it, I think. Not even what we do will come between them."

"Then that’s all that matters, isn’t it?"

"Yes, yes it is." And with that Bruce tugged Selina around and began to sway with her to the music.

***

Dick ran his tongue along Clark’s throat before closing his lips over the other man’s pulse point, just above his collar and sucked hard. His hips ground into Clark’s teasing them both and keeping them constantly on edge.

"I want you," he whispered, finally releasing Clark’s throat. "I want you naked, sweating and moaning under me. I want to be buried balls deep inside you while you writhe on the bed, calling out my name, begging me to do something, _anything_ so that you can get off. And then I want to do it all again."

"Not that I’m complaining, but out here on the dance floor?" Clark rasped, shuddering as Dick aroused him with the ease of long familiarity. "Or are we planning on making a break for it?"

"Well I could just keep teasing you and getting you all hot and bothered," Dick purred, nipping at Clark’s earlobe. "Or we can sneak up to the roof, lock the door and you can do your stuff," the shorter man continued, a wicked glint in his eyes as he made a swooshing sound to indicate flight.

"I know we really should stay until midnight, toast in the New Year with Bruce and the family, but I’d rather be inside you when we count down or vice versa. We could always trade body shots with champagne afterwards just to keep up with tradition. Mmmm, the idea of drinking champagne from your skin sounds delicious, actually."

"So you want me to break into our room to keep you from freezing so we can do that after vanishing?" Clark asked, grinning, his hands sliding down Dick’s back to cup his ass.

"Sounds about right," Dick smirked. "A little up up and away and we’re that much closer to a bottle of champagne and my lips and tongue on your naked bod. Or we can take it the conventional way and go in one of the limos that Bruce keeps on reserve for the party guests to get home."

Clark thought about that for a moment. "Hmm, better take the limo; don’t want people wondering how we vanished."

"Oooh, which means we can make out in the back again!" Dick crowed, suddenly ceasing to dance. Grabbing Clark’s hand, he pulled his lover towards Bruce, deciding to tell the older man they were leaving before bolting for it.

"Let me guess, you’re going?" Bruce said dryly as they approached.

"Hell, yes! We’re outta here. I have _other_ plans for counting down the New Year. Catch you in the morning, or whenever we crawl out of bed, Bruce. Try not to do anything that we wouldn’t do," he snickered, glancing at Selina. "And try to keep the whips out of the bedroom, okay?’

"Get out of here, you brat!" Bruce snarled in amusement, waving them off.

"You heard the man, c’mon babe, let’s blow and then _blow_."

***

The limo ride was spent in a haze of fogged windows, sly gropes and heated kisses. The two men were breathless and disheveled when they finally tumbled out of the limo at 11:30 pm. Just half an hour to a new year.

Racing up to their rooms, Dick laughed and groped Clark’s ass, grateful that his lover was simply being Clark and not the son of Krypton, Kal-El. He wouldn’t have been able to keep up with him otherwise.

The door to their rooms slammed shut, the locks were turned and Dick tugged Clark close, flicking on the radio to hear the master of New Year’s himself, counting down the minutes in Times Square, New York, the strains of Auld Lang Syne playing in the background.

Tugging his tie loose, Dick left it draped around his neck, the buttons of his tuxedo shirt half undone and the shirttails pulled out of his pants. He looked debauched and rakish, a sexy sort of rumpled, and yet all he could see and think of was Clark. "I love you, God, how did I get so lucky as to find you and keep you in my life?" he murmured, his fingers dragging through the inky blackness of Clark’s hair, pulling the younger man down for a passionate kiss.

"You saved me from muggers and I got shot at your feet, remember?" Clark murmured after they broke apart, their hands still roaming over each other’s bodies. "And I feel the same; I wouldn’t be the person I am today without you, Dick, and I want you to know that." That said, Clark slid his hands under Dick’s shirt, tracing the scars on his body with his fingertips as he got the remaining buttons open and pushed the fine white cotton off Dick’s broad shoulders, then leaned in to lick at a nipple.

"Mmm," Dick moaned, distracted by Clark’s oh so talented mouth. "Scared the shit outta me, seeing this punk kid get shot in front of me while he was trying to play hero. Who’da thought I’d end up with yet _another_ alien lover?" he teased quietly. "You’re a keeper, though. Not throwing you back, not giving you back, and not ever letting you go. I love you so damned much, Kent, it isn’t funny."

Dick maneuvered them into the bedroom and pushed the distracted Clark down onto the bed before nimbly straddling his waist. Looking down into the face of the man he’d committed to sharing his life with, Dick grinned, a sly, little boy grin. "I don’t have any bat cuffs but I do have a spare set of my own in the closet. Or do we wait to do the kinkier stuff when we know Tim can hear us?"

Running his hands over Dick’s hips, Clark smiled up at him. "Save the cuffs for later; I think I remember something about you drinking champagne off of me and I’ll make sure to keep it chilled for you. Oh, and for the record, I’m not going anywhere."

"Glad to hear it, otherwise I might have to stalk you until you took me back," Dick replied, half jokingly. "And the champagne can wait for later too; we’d have to go downstairs to get it. All I need right now is you."

Bending at the waist, Dick’s hands wrapped themselves in Clark’s hair and he kissed his lover hungrily, the desire for the younger man never waning despite the length of time they’d been together. Hands released and moved downwards, fumbling with tie, shirt, cummerbund and pants. Fingers that were normally as limber as the rest of him became clumsy with want, but still he managed to get the job done.

Breaking off the kiss, Dick looked into Clark’s passion glazed eyes. "Normally I can walk a wire the width of my thumb as easily as I walk down the sidewalk. I can fly almost as well as you; I can soar and tumble; twist and flip and bend my body to suit my needs, but _you_ make me clumsy. My body is my instrument, and you make me lose control of it. God, how I adore you."

Slamming his lips back down onto Clark’s again, Dick shimmied out of his own clothes so that he was as bare as the man beneath him. Shifting and twisting, he found the position he wanted, reached back, and used a hand to guide Clark into him, groaning harshly as he sank down on the younger man with no preparation, needing this raw, primal connection with him.

‘Topping from the bottom’, the phrase went, but to Dick it was just another extension of their lovemaking. There was no top, no bottom. Sometimes he made love to Clark, other times Clark made love to him, and tonight he was topping from the bottom, he supposed with a dry chuckle.

Taking it slowly, Dick eased himself down until he was fully seated on Clark and then, bracing his hands on the younger man’s chest, began to rock himself back and forth slightly. As his body loosened and responded, Dick’s hips moved faster and his breathing picked up. Shifting positions, the smaller man twined his fingers through Clark’s and pressed their chests together, Dick’s erection caught between their writhing bodies and adding that extra bit of friction.

Moaning almost wordlessly, Dick worked himself faster and harder, wanting this connection, to feel Clark come inside of him and feel himself come over Clark’s stomach. "Please, babe," he moaned, not quite sure what he was looking for but nonetheless knowing that Clark would have the answers.

A simple touch of his lover’s hand caressing where they were joined was all it took to push Dick over the edge, and as the seconds ticked down in the distance, the ball dropping to declare New Year’s, Dick gasped and came, his body shuddering in release, Clark following quickly on his heels.

"Two... one... Happy New Years!"

"Happy new years indeed," Dick sighed, grinning up at his lover from his prone position on Clark’s chest.

"So what’s your resolution?"

Clark smiled and wrapped his arms around Dick’s back, rearranging them so that the shorter man was comfortable. "To spend next New Year’s Eve like this as well."

"I think that’s an acceptable resolution. Of course we might shake it up a bit, use the cuffs finally," Dick leered. "Or maybe next time I’ll be inside you," the older man winked as he curved himself around Clark and snuggled in. "Actually anything at all is acceptable, so long as I get to spend it with you."

"More than acceptable; I’d say it was perfect."

"Happy New Year’s, babe, I love you," Dick smiled, reaching up to kiss Clark gently.


End file.
